


And To My King

by erodaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/pseuds/erodaii
Summary: He hears a snicker as the other leans in closer, a dark whisper against his lips:“That’s because you’re weak, my king.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> King!JJ x JJ.  
> This is filthy indulgence at its finest.
> 
> Inspired by fanart;;  
> [here](https://twitter.com/yida121/status/815958114922995712) & [here](https://twitter.com/con_potata/status/816611912485998593%20)

 

 

 

_“JJ! JJ! JJ!”_

He hears his name.

Whether out of pity or perhaps pointless respect, even the cheers that exploded throughout the stadium was starting to swallow him whole. In the spotlight, there wasn’t much else he could do. He let the thunderous applause pierce through his bones like shards of glass, deafening and cruel, dragging him deep beneath the frigid ice as it wraps its fingers around his throat until he suffocates – from the pressure, the screaming, the crying – drowning in waves of hopes and beliefs that he chained himself against.

Still, he had smiled, a bright sunny grin and expression brimming with the kind of forged confidence that even he couldn’t believe he could muster at the time.

_Of course you could pull it off. You’re Jean-Jacques Leroy._

JJ opens his eyes.

He’s standing in front of the mirror, residual droplets of water soaking his skin and hair mussed from the shower. He feels dizzy from standing underneath the lukewarm water for so long, but it’s something he only had himself to blame for. It did, however, at least soothed his aching muscles for the time being. Since the finals, all he did was throw himself into practice for hours on end; to become better, to get stronger. To fly so far high off the ground and see nothing but _stars_.

So of course everything would ache – his body, his chest, his heart. Of course it would.

With a swipe of his hand carding through his damp hair, JJ leans against the sink and presses his forehead against the clear glass. Quietly, he shakily releases a breath and collects himself. This feeling wasn’t anything new.

 “…You made it to the podium.” He murmurs sternly, assured. “You followed-through and _deserved_ it. Next time, you’ll – ”

His thoughts stutter to a halt at the sound of skates scraping against the ice, the crushing weight of his competitors obliterating his words. Distantly, the crowd is cheering.

JJ screws his eyes shut.

There’s a sense of panic, naturally. His tongue lies heavy in his mouth, heart erratically beating against his chest like it’s on the verge of breaking into pieces. “Shut up shut up shut up! _Please_ …“

The air becomes stagnant, cold. It coils slowly around his body until it winds tight against his throat. He thinks he really is going to suffocate this time and he doesn’t know how to escape.

**_“That’s not like you.”_ **

And then _,_ it stops.

JJ jerks his attention up towards the mirror on the wall, hard enough that it might’ve given him whiplash. There’s a beat of silence before he exhales slowly. “This isn’t like me,” he repeats.

The reflection – _his_ reflection, stares back at him. There’s no answer.

JJ grabs the towel hanging around his neck and drapes it over his head, aggressively drying it as he swivels around to leave the bathroom. He’s on autopilot at this point, feet moving on its own while his mind bubbles with acidic thoughts that begin to claw its way out from the depths of his consciousness. The other towel around his waist falls to the floor as he makes his way towards his bed but he doesn’t bother to look back. He was all alone for the night, so what did it matter?

As he settles onto the edge of the mattress, his hands fall away to drop onto his lap. He breathes in steadily, trying his best to filter out the images flashing in his head but it’s no use. His falls. His score. His failure. Like a broken record the memory repeats in an endless loop as if it was meant to taunt him. The countless faces of people he knew but couldn’t recognize surround him as he watches helplessly, sounding elated as they chant the same name over and over again:

**_“Jean-Jacques Leroy.”_ **

He feels it then – a strong, gentle hand caressing his cheek. It wipes away the wet corner of his eyes before carding through his hair, comforting and knowing. Desperately, he leans into the touch, the only thing that was able to calm the sickening weight in his chest – a weight that he wants nothing more than to viciously crush so he can finally be _free_. There’s an amused chuckle as the towel falls away from his head, his eyes fluttering open to reveal a beautiful, sculpted body standing right before him.

**_“You’re going to ruin your pretty face if you keep crying like this.”_ **

JJ shakes his head, a wry smile as his hand reaches out to hold the other’s wrist. “I can’t seem to stop…”

He hears a snicker as the other leans in closer, a dark whisper against his lips: **_“That’s because you’re weak, my king.”_**

There was only an intermittent second between their heated, mingling breaths before JJ surges forward on his own. He presses hard into the kiss, lips slotting easy and sweet against each other as if it was solely made for this purpose. Flawless, undaunting – there was no hesitation in his movements, but the other began to kiss back just as fiercely, muffling the noises in the back of his throat while a thick, wet tongue eases its way into his mouth. It deftly strokes the underside of his own tongue and rolls it over, kneading and licking inside the heated moisture of saliva swirling within the confines of his mouth. The force of the kiss sends him falling back against the mattress and he lets himself fall, lets himself sink into the forceful way the mouth moves against his own, alternating between sucking and licking, swallowing all his pleading moans.

Even when the other had pulled back, JJ finds himself unconsciously trailing after those soft lips, as if following a faint, lingering connection – yearning, he wants to feel that euphoric escape once more but a hand squeezes his thighs in firm warning.

 ** _“You’ve made a grave error, you know.”_** The tone wasn’t simply admonishing as it was threatening, a tilt indicating a form of displeasure that curl JJ’s stomach in anticipation. “ ** _A king never doubts himself.”_** With humiliating desire, JJ slowly spreads his legs as fingers trail up his thigh and pushes him further apart, opening him up and exposing everything for the world to see. He keens when the other eases in between his legs, hips twitching as their groins press flush against one another, the heated pressure driving him nearly mad. There’s a soft chuckle as the hand lifts to brush aside his bangs before following the curve behind his ear, caressing down towards his neck, then stills. The hand lies heavy against his throat, pulse quickening underneath the icy palm in gradual bursts. **_“Should I punish you?”_**

They might share the same face and body, but everything else felt like a stark contrast in comparison – from the cruel way he spoke, to the very core of his demeanor, it was amazing how the one before him – the _true_ _King_ , can take control so effortlessly. Their gazes lock within one another, eyes diving past everything and anything into a depth that no one else can reach. JJ stares deep into those dark, deprecating eyes that were so similar to his own and yet so different, so twisted in its beauty as they look down on him with distain and affection. JJ licks his lips, heart pounding painful against his chest as he utters, softly, _“Please.”_

The King smiles at him before leaning in for another kiss, soft gentle ones against his lips like it was the most precious thing in the world. He parts his lips in a low moan as the other grinds into him, creating the hot, searing friction that he so desperately craves. Just when he was about to arch into it, the hand jams his throat and tighten its grip, constricting his airways and forces his last breath violently stuttering into a raspy choke. Involuntarily JJ throws his head back, eyes screwed tight and jaw rigidly set as he lets out a weak grunt, shaking at the slow grinds against his arousal, stimulating him into a pulsing erection with the pressure hot and constrained against his neck. He swallows and it _burns_.  
  
**_“Open your mouth.”_**

The commanding tone sent a reverent chill down his spine and just like that, his body reacts on its own – his jaw slackening as a tongue dives deep into his mouth once more, licking into him fervently until only the squelching sound of saliva and tongue fills the room. The pressure then eases off his throat but JJ’s first gasp of air was swallowed by deep, incessant kisses, drowning his mouth with relentless sensation until finally – _finally_ , the King breaks away and JJ gasps heavily into his lungs, chest heaving and fully flushed with breathless panting.   

The King looks down at him adoringly and JJ’s heart beats irregularly at that, mind completely muddled from the brief lack of oxygen. “ ** _Well done…”_** the voice praises, tender and striking deep into his core. JJ groans as his counterpart seamlessly ruts into him at the same time, distracting him with peppered kisses along his jaw as he loosely entwines their hands together. _It’s slick_ , JJ notices dimly, feeling the oiled gel smear between their palms. It’s then that he feels his hand being guided towards his hard, throbbing gland – aching from being neglected for so long. At the silent instruction, he fondles his balls with a nice, hard _squeeze_ before wrapping his fingers around the base of his length, head thrown back as he starts slowly pumping himself up, messily coating his shaft with each shaky stroke. His hips twitches from the sloppy handjob he was giving himself, but sturdy, heavy hands on either side of his waist kept him anchored. " ** _Good, you’re so good…just like that."_** JJ shudders at the encouragement, wanting nothing more than to please the other so badly. **_“Let me see it…come on,”_** the voice prods sweetly, hands traveling provocatively around his waist before grabbing a handful of his ass, molesting them with delighted ease. **_“Let me see you fuck yourself with your fingers.”_**

Shaking, JJ brings his other hand towards his asshole, cheeks generously parted wide for his slicked fingers to slide through. Already dripping from gel, JJ circles the ring of muscles teasingly, layering it wet before gently pushing in, willing himself to relax into the intrusive feeling with one finger, and then two. Biting his lower lip, he pistons them in and out of his asshole in time with every upward stroke of his cock, building-up the anxious heat pooling rapidly in his abdomen. " ** _Keep going, just like that. I want you to bring yourself right to the edge, right until you’re about to come…but you can’t. You’re not allowed to.”_** JJ trembles at the order, ears coloured red as he continues to shamefully stretch himself out, pressing against his luscious insides. The King laughs as he gropes up along his well-muscled body – so familiar in its touch as they stop near his chest to trace around his nipples. **_“Because I won’t let you.”_**

He twists his fingers around the perked buds and JJ flinches, chest jerking up with a silent cry. His nipples are flicked and pinched, rolled between two fingers that keep pulling, _yanking_ until his toes curl in, a stifled whimper inescapably falling from his lips. Spurred on JJ parts his legs further, hips jerking as he strokes himself faster, his fingers digging deeper into his ass, riding the little waves of pleasure pulsing through his blood until the heat turns him into a blubbering _mess_. God, he thinks he’s going to come. He’s – “ _Ah! – Ahh! Mhm –?!”_

Both of JJ’s hands are yanked away and his wrists slam above his head, mouth assaulted in a filthy liplock while trapped beneath the weight. His body writhes from the sudden loss of heat, his whines lost in the swallowed kisses. **_“Are you going to disobey me?”_** Deftly, he feels the thick head of a cock line against his opening, nudging into his hole that was slopped wet with his fingering, quivering expectantly in wait. **_“I should be mad, but you’re gorgeous like this…writhing so desperately for attention, to be wrecked so thoroughly...”_** JJ squirms as the cock teases its tip inside and doesn’t move further than that – stalling, biding its time. He needs this, he needs this _so much_. **_“Is that what you want, hm? To have my cock gorge relentlessly into your hole – to have me in so deep you’ll be stuffed full with nothing but my cum. Is that want you want?”_**

“God, yes, _yes_!” JJ sobs, hips weakly thrusting back in order to get more of it inside him – he needs it _deeper, so much deeper_. “I want this. I want this so bad, _please_!”

The King grins into another kiss. " ** _You beg so nicely."_**

Without warning the other pushes deeper inside him, mouth parting in a throaty groan as JJ takes him whole. It burns but he feels overwhelmingly _full_ , ass clenching and relaxing as he tries his best to take the thickness all the way to the hilt, the searing heat and pain-infused lust messing him up more than ever. **_“Look at your insides eating me up…you really love the taste of cock inside of you, don’t you?”_** JJ thrashes his head in pleasure, mind-numbing moans spilling from his tongue as he’s rocked into the movement, each ragged thrust becoming _stronger_ and _rougher_ until there’s nothing but obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, lascivious squelches of sex ramming in and out of his asshole. His tongue hangs open as the King licks into his mouth before covering his lips completely, passionate all the same as he gets tongue-fucked into oblivion. **_“You’re amazing…so good, so deserving.”_** JJ squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the low growl in his ears, praising him while soothingly stroking through his dark hair; the gentle contrast distorting his senses in ways he can’t explain. **_“Look at you shake uncontrollably for me…for us. It’s so wonderful. You’re so wonderful.”_** He can’t take this – he can’t. Every fiber in his body is screaming at him to come, he wants to _come_. JJ spreads his legs further apart as he gets pounded into the mattress, moaning noisily as the other kisses up his neck, dragging a tongue against the faded red marks that marred his throat. The thick piece of cock was still slamming inside him, brutally stroking his prostate with an intensity that has him going insane. He wants to come – _!_

The King reaches down towards his dripping cock and strokes him right until the tipping point, almost bringing him to that wondrous high, but at the last second he instantly jerks to a stop – constricting his grip, promptly stopping him from ejaculating. “Fuck, _fuck_!” JJ sobs pathetically, hips jerking through his dry orgasm, cock throbbing in protest from the intense denial.

 ** _“Not yet,"_** The King drawls, letting his cock slip halfway out inside of him before slamming back down, satisfied with the muffled cry from JJ’s mouth.  

It’s aggressive but adoring, a constant mix between the two as he’s fucked inside out. The wet, open-mouthed kisses doesn’t help with his reeling desire, breath hitching every time he thinks he’s on the verge of coming – always so, _so close_. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last. **_“You love it, don’t you? Being under my complete mercy.”_** JJ chokes, his mindless cries of _“yesyesyes”_ as he gets pounded senseless makes the King shudder in delight. Weak, spluttering moans spill from JJ’s lips and he loves it, loves the feeling so, _so fucking much_ that his hands claw into the other’s back, finding any way possible to press their perfect bodies even closer together. He slackens his jaw so he can drown in those kisses, lets his mouth get fully ravished until he’s nearly crying from the ruthless stimulation, edging to near breaking point.

“Come…I want to come,” JJ pants, body jolting from the onslaught of pleasure. “I-I want to – _please_ , please let me come I can’t hold it any longer, I – _ah!_ ” With a kiss to his temple, he feels his ass clench as the speed picks up even faster than before, a hand pumping him vigorously along with each thrust, mind spinning from so much intensity and then, **_“Good boy.”_** He comes forcefully with a shout – body convulsing as white ropes of cum spill over their joined bodies while the other releases his own undoing into him – filling his insides up with hot, pouring semen, the gushing feeling of it splurging into his hole. He hears a deep, warm chuckle near his ears as the cock continues to pulse into him, slow shallow thrusts jerking into his abused hole while the other rides out his orgasm, emptying everything out inside until there’s nothing left. JJ feels the load dribble out from his ass when the cock is withdrawn and he whimpers, trembling as the King whispers, lovingly, _**"You've earned it."**_

He lies there, overstimulated beyond anything he could ever imagine as residual pleasure rolls out in waves. He throws his forearm over his eyes as he tries to gather himself, body still shaking from the immense aftershocks and he’s not sure if he can take anything more. Still, he feels the light trail of kisses down his abdomen, making a soft noise as a mouth laps up his softened glans, cleaning it from the cum that had spluttered everywhere during his orgasm.

A hand removes his arm so that he was looking up into those dark, intimate blue eyes once more, his heart doing nothing but ache at the adoration in them. He reaches out unconsciously, hand cradling the other’s face, admiring every curve of his attractive features in muted awe. Smiling, the King leans in and JJ parts his lips, moaning as he feels a tongue spill into his mouth with cum. He tastes himself as he swallows, unable to pull away as his other half continues to kiss him languidly, humming quietly into his mouth.

JJ breathes softly when they finally pull apart, half-lidded with sexual exhaustion. A thumb lightly brushes against his red swollen lips, smearing the dribbling mix of saliva and cum that had strung along with their broken kiss. **_“_** ** _You deserve everything in this world, my king."_**

JJ leans into the touch once more, closing his eyes as a hand gently caresses through his hair. ** _"I won't let you fall. I'll protect you. There's nothing to fear..."  
_**

"There's nothing to fear..." JJ mumbles faintly, a small smile on his lips. “Because I'm  _King JJ."_


End file.
